The field of the present invention is salad preparation equipment.
Mechanical devices are known for processing food items. Such devices include lettuce spinners, grid choppers, slicers, mixers and the like. Such devices when used fully to prepare a dish such as a green salad, although useful, typically require significant storage, substantial clean up and inconvenience in many kitchens, i.e., more trouble than they are worth. Green salads typically involve a number of processes which might use the devices named. It is often more convenient to prepare salads manually without benefit of several labor-saving devices. Some multifunctional devices have been employed, particularly where a variety of implements may be employed on a single drive or at a single position.